To Many Anime People
by Kyugon
Summary: This is the ultimate crossover. All authors of an anime fanfic are in for a surprise. If you want to know what it is, then read! Yes, all anime's are in it. Read authors note on first chap before the second goes up! Enjoy my lovies
1. Chapter 1

'_Attention all Authors of Anime FanFiction's. Friday there will be a convention. All Anime fanfiction authors will have someone come and pick you up. We will all gather at an unknown place. You will be called by your Fanfiction account name. If you want to come with one of your friends that is also an Anime fanfiction author, message us so that each of your escorts will be with you. Each person will have one escort. That person will escort you to and from the convention. NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED. Nothing will be needed._

_~~'_

I read this again and again. I opened another tab on my laptop then went onto face book.

'_Chibi did you get the notice from fanfiction?'_ I asked her.

'_Yeah.'_ She responded. _'I already sent them a message about you Jackie and me going together XD'_

'_Wow you did that?'_ I asked, laughing. It took her a bit before she answered.

'_That is mean Dei.'_ She said. She even added a sad face.

'_You are too easy to mess with.'_ I told her. She responded with a pout face.

'_Hey… what do you think will happen at the convention? And why do they want only anime fanfic authors?'_

'_I don't know.'_ I responded. Truth be told, I was thinking the same thing at the moment.

'_as long as there is no raping or we all get killed, I will go.' _Chibi said.

'_I would go either way. Just to see them scream in terror }XD'_ I typed.

'_You are cruel. That is why you are my friend XDDDDDDD'_ I busted out laughing.

'_I have to go. My parent are going to yell at me if I don't. I also have to tell them about the thingy.'_ I told her.

'_kk'_ She typed. With that I exited out of face book. I took a second glance at the message before I exited out of that, turning the laptop off as well.

"Hey mom, dad!" I yelled, getting up and stretching. They came up the stairs.

"Yes?" My mom asked, eyebrow twitching. I gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"I got a message from fanfic saying that I have to go to a convention." My dad raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't get one." He said. I grinned sheepishly.

"That is because it's for people who have written anime fanfiction's." I said. "Chibi got one too and Jackie might have as well." They sighed.

"Let me see the message." My mom said. I nodded, opening the laptop and getting on again, immediately going to the message. They read through it before looking at me.

"You don't have to go to this." She said. "We might not even let you." I sighed.

"I messaged them about it. They said that they will get me anyway. It is a requirement." I told them. "They are even sending escorts and will let us be called by our account name." She looked indecisive.

"Go ahead." My dad said. "You are probably going with Chibi and Jackie anyway." I gave him a relived and grateful look.

"Thanks dad." I said. He nodded. People always say I look like a female version of him. It gets annoying after a while. My friends even agree. So do random strangers! Sigh, I'm getting off topic.

"Fine." My mom finally agreed after a lot of pleading looks. "As long as they are with you." I grinned.

"Thanks!" I yelled. "You won't regret it. I will also be on high alert the whole time." She nodded before heading back downstairs with dad. I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

**ATTENTION READERS! THIS MESSAGE IS FOR THOSE THAT HAVE A FANFIC ACCOUNT **_**AND**_** A FANFIC STORY! CAN BE ANY TYPE AS LONG AS IT IS ANIME! I AM ASKING WHO WANTS TO BE IN THIS MULTIBLE CROSSOVER! THOSE WHO ARE CHOSEN WILL BE IN THE CONVENTION CHAPTER! I WILL GIVE YOU DETAILS ON IT IF YOU ARE IN THIS FANFIC!**

**Ok now that the message is done, I want to say that I might have more stories like this. I hope you enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU EXPLODING SQUIRLS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Finally writing this. Anyway, sorry for the wait. It was hard to make this. Hope you enjoy!**

I was bouncing on my feet by the doorway. "Grr, when are they getting here!"

"Calm down Dei." My mom said. I gave her a look that said I was trying. As soon as the doorbell rang, I was at the door, opening it up to see a really tall and buff dude.

"You my escort?" I asked. He nodded, motioning for me to follow. Walking down the stairs, I see an epic black limo in my driveway. The door opened, revealing my two friends. I ran into it, a huge-ass grin on my face.

"This is so fricken epic!" I shouted, bouncing on the leather seat as the drivers got going.

"I know right?" Chibi said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I can't believe that we're doing this!" Jackie said, looking at us with obvious excitement. "We're going to meet other people with the same interest as us!" Chibi and I nodded in agreement, still smiling.

"Best fricken day ever." Chibi said. I tried to look out the window, but found that I couldn't see anything through the glass.

"I can't stop tapping my foot." I voiced, my foot tapping restlessly. I put my hands underneath my legs, trying to calm the excitement that continued to build up in me. It's not every day that you meet otaku's, especially in large groups. We were lucky to find any at our schools.

We were talking for a long while before the limo came to a stop. The door opened and we stepped out, our three body guards by us instantly. Looking around, we couldn't help but gape at all the people here.

"This is amazing!" Jackie said excitedly.

"I know right?" Chibi voiced, looking around in awe. Going to the front, we got little nametags that also told what stories we wrote.

"Looks like I'm Kyugon now!" I said, grinning like a goof.

"And I'm BeyondBirthdayResurected." Chibi said, also grinning.

"And I am LawriteResurected." Jackie said, smiling too. Walking around, we talked to ourselves and a lot of other people.

It was already getting dark when some guy got up on a stage like thing. Clapping, he got everyone's attention. Curious, we got closer to the stage, our body guards following.

"Thank you for all of ya being here." The guy said, giving a large toothy smile. "I know that this does seem weird, but this was put together to let all you authors of fanfiction talk to other authors. Weather to get you to know each other, share ideas or spend time with other anime and manga fans, this was made for you." Happy murmuring went around the room.

"Also, after this and sometime this month, you all will get a surprise. And there is no turning it away, for it is a once in a lifetime gift. So I suggest you enjoy it when it comes." The guy said, smirking and giving a little wink. "Now enjoy the gathering."

Immediately everyone went to talk to each other.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Chibi asked. Jackie and I shrugged.

"I have a feeling that the surprise is not necessarily going to be good." I told them.

"You are probably right." A random girl said, coming over with a large guy following. "I'm Black Naruto Shadow Wolf by the way, but I prefer to be called Shadow." We smiled and nodded.

"I'm Kyugon." I told her.

"BeyondBirthdayResurected." Chibi said.

"LawrightResurected." Jackie added. "And what makes you think it might be bad?"

"Because who really does this for people on a website?" Shadow asked. Chibi and Jackie had a comical 'dur hur' look on their faces. I laughed at them as well as Shadow.

"I feel better knowing someone is thinking the same thing as me." I told her. "I don't think I could handle being the only one with suspicion." She nodded in agreement.

"Well ya gotta prepare yourself for the worst." She said. I smiled.

"Hey we are cautious too!" Chibi argued. I gave her a look, and she replied with a goofy smile and mischief in her eyes. Before I could react I was glomped, sending me to the ground.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAAA!" She laughed crazily. Growling, I managed to squirm out, standing up and lightly glaring at her. She just continued to laugh like a nut job on the ground. Jackie shook her head, sweatdroping.

"You have a strange friend there." Shadow said, looking on in slight confusion.

"I know." I sighed, running a hand though my hair.

"Why is she laughing?" A girl asked, coming up with a girl body guard instead of a guy.

"She is insane, that is all there is to it." Jackie said.

"Oh." She said, staring at Chibi with her head cocked to the side. Snapping out of it, she held out her hand, a big smile on her face. "I'm KyuuKitsunex3 by the way!" We all shook her hand, introducing ourselves.

"So when do you think this will be over?" KyuuKitsunex3 asked. We all shrugged.

"Do you guys know?" She asked the body guards. They looked at each other before looking at us.

"In a few minutes." My body guard said. We all nodded.

"It really is getting dark out." I said, looking up at the sky as it grew darker. I was happy to see that there were many stars out.

"Stars!" Chibi said, laughing while reaching her hands up to the sky. I sighed, she was acting like her name. Jackie did the same thing, but was still smiling up at the sky with Shadow and Kyuu.

"May I have everyone's attention." The one guy said again, coming onstage. "Everyone will be leaving shortly. Say your goodbyes and go with your bodyguards back to the vehicle you came in." Everyone whined but it was soon replaced with good-bye's.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." I said, turning to the two new girl.

"Same." They said.

"I hope we can see each other again. You guys seem cool." Kyuu said.

"Yeah, same here." Jackie said.

"Bye bye new friends!" Chibi said, getting lifted to her feet and dragged away by us. We waved them goodbye as they did the same.

"Well this was fun." I said, sitting in the back of our limo.

"Very." Jackie agreed, smiling.

"WHY MUST IT END!" Chibi cried, acting like the mental kid she is. Jackie and I just glanced at her before laughing.

"You live up to your name." Jackie said. This got Chibi to grin.

"Maybe they'll do this again." I said. "The world is a much smaller place then you would imagine."

**Sorry if this was short! I was wanting to get this done and up cause I am already on chapter 5. Anyway, enjoy! I will also put up the next chap as a bonus since it took me forever to put this up. Also sorry Jackie, i can't remember your entire Fanfiction name. ASTALAVISTA!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Three weeks latter_

**Dei's POV**

_It's been a while and already I sort of forgot about the convention thing. Right now I am sitting on the couch, waiting for my family to get back from their quick trip to the doctors. It was for my brothers and sister since they chickened out on shots. It's been a few hours since left and I was getting a little irritated cause my sisters friend kept calling._

"Uh, when are they coming back?" I grumbled, sitting on the couch and listening to music from Itunes to drown out the sound of my sister's friends ringtone. After I said that, I heard some rustling outside.

"What the?" I mumbled, trying to look into the back yard from the couch. Next thing that happened was the music shut off as well as the phone. When I looked at the screen, I saw that it was blank as well as the home phone.

"Must have been the wind and the laptop probably just needs to be charged. I could care less about the home phone." I muttered, trying to reason out the stuff. Closing the lid, I put the chord in my laptop, only to hear another noise from outside.

"How windy is it?" I asked aloud, getting up to look. I managed to get a glimpse of a fast moving shadow through the blinds before there was a crash, seconds before I got slammed into the wall.

"Look who we got here." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see purplish pink ones in front of me.

"Let me go!" I growled, struggling to get free. All he did was laugh.

"You are not going to get free." He said. "Or live." I let out a feral growl, stomping on his feet so that he would back away. Taking that chance, I used the wall behind me to put my feet on the guy's chest and shove him towards the couch, making him flip over and get tangled in the blankets.

"ASS HOLE!" I yelled, getting ready to dart into the kitchen. As soon as I saw him twitch, I went in, heading to the knife drawer when I felt the back of my shirt get grabbed, yanking me back. I fell hard onto the floor and saw the same eyes glaring angrily down at me.

"That was a stupid idea bitch." He growled, stomping on my stomach. Taking that as an advantage, I grabbed it, twisting till he fell to the ground, allowing me to get to the knife drawer and get my favorite little knife that can easily be hid.

Turning around, I saw that he was back on his feet and glaring daggers at me.

"Who's the stupid one now?" I mocked, getting into a defensive stance. He growled before charging at me. I waited until he was close to show the knife, using it to slash him before getting out of the kitchen. He gave chase, both of us running around the couch.

We paused, both of us waiting to make their move. His back was to the stairs while mine was to the kitchen.

"Gotta give up sometime bitch." He said, clearly amused at my situation. I gritted my teeth.

"Suck on this." I snapped, throwing the knife at him. He dodged most of it, the knife nicking his ear. While he was distracted, I bolted past him and down the stair cases.

"How did you like that?" I yelled, my head facing the stairs before I snapped it forward, skidding to a stop at the sight of 9 familiar looking people looking at me in return.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BITCH!" I heard the basterd from earlier shout, making me turn my head to see him come down the stairs.

I looked between the two groups before making the split second decision before the guy reached me to hide in my brothers disgusting bathroom, slamming the door shut and using my body to keep the door from opening.

"LET ME IN YOU BITCH!" I heard that basterd yell, making the door start to crack. When he took a pause from the pounding , I bolted under the sink, closing the cabinet doors before the door slammed open. I saw the lights filtering through the cracks grow dark as well as hearing the man's footsteps.

"You can't hide forever." I heard him growl as he searched around. I held my breath as he walked back to where I was, stopping in front of my hiding spot. "So except your fate and let me kill you." As soon as the cabinet doors opened, I thrust my arm forwarded, punching him in the face which sent him back.

I went around him, bolting out of the bathroom and towards the steps. I used the side railing to jump to the other staircase. I then turned the corner, grabbing the knife from earlier out of the wall. I hid it in my pants before the man came up again.

I ran around the couch and into the kitchen again, making a 180 degree turn before jumping onto the sink and through the opening in the wall, the guy hot on my heels, before I climbed over the coffee table and went behind the chair.

"I am really starting to hate you bitch." He growled. "And to think that I would have let you live just for my entertainment." I gave a growl of my own.

"I am nobody's bitch." I said. "Now leave me alone or I will beat you like I did last time you got close to me." He growled, coming forward. I pushed the chair in front of me, blocking him before backing up, only to find the railing.

"Who's laughing now bitch." The guy said, shoving the chair to the side. He slowly and menacingly walked forward, giving me a purely evil grin. He went to punch me, but I shoved it to the side. My eyes widened when I saw a foot coming forward, slamming strait into my stomach, pushing me into the railing.

Instead of the railing pushing me back onto the top floor like it should, it broke, sending me towards the stairs below. I felt someone catch me before my head hit the stairs, rendering me unconscious.

**Earlier in 3 POV**

The pink/purpled eyed man kicked Dei into the railing, which broke and sent her, almost in slow mode, down to the approaching staircase. Her hand was reaching up when a flash of black came forward, grabbing her before her head slammed into the staircase just hard enough to knock her unconscious before the guy shoved himself off the staircase and towards the group of people.

"I got the girl!" He said, holding the limp girl bridal style.

"Good, now let me kill the bitch." The guy from earlier said, coming down the stairs. The one holding Dei shook his head vigorously.

"There will be no killing." One of the guys in the group said. "Tie her up to one of the chairs, we'll deal with her when she wakes up."

**A thanks to those that actually have an account and stories. My friends are also included. I have to say if this story could be watched, it would be a lot better. Until someone finds a way to do that, you will just have to read it. Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 4 READ BOTTOM!

Chapter 4

**Dei's POV**

I started coming too with killer head. I furrowed my eyebrows at the pain. It wasn't just my head that hurt. My back, butt and knee's were sore. That is when I noticed that I was sitting in what I guessed was a chair with my legs put around the side of the legs then the ankles tied together in the middle. My arms were tied behind my back through the wood back supports.

"You're finally awake." I heard a voice say. I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt to much for me to actually do that.

"Turn the lights down." I whined, letting my head fall as far as my bindings would let me. I could feel the heat of light disappear, signaling that they did as I asked.

"There, will you talk to us now?" The same voice asked. I slowly lifted my head, letting my eyes blink open. It was those same people that I saw downstairs while getting chased by that psychopath. In fact, he was there too.

"I see your still bleeding from those cuts I gave you." I said mockingly, glaring at the jerk. He glared right back.

"I am more than happy to see you're suffering through that headache bitch." He replied. "If only they would have let me kill you." I went to get him, but was left getting pulled back on the chair.

"I would have preferred to die then to have been your play thing like you were saying before you over egotistical, fucked up dick!" He came forward to slap me, but I bit his hand when it came close.

"You bitch!" He yelled, trying to move his hand out of my mouth. I clamped down harder, giving it a little shake to worsen his pain.

"Stop." The first voice from before commanded, making me let go of his hand and him to step away from me. He glared at the both of us. "Don't try and assault our guest Hidan."

"Guest!" I interrupted angrily. "You broke into my house and had your little henchmen bitch attack me!" The guy sighed, putting his hand on his head.

"Let me correct myself." He said calmly, looking at me through his fingers. "Don't try to hurt our host." I still didn't like what he said, but I kept my mouth shut. At least that was better then _'guest'!_

"Now as I was going to say before." The guy said. "I want some answers."

"What are your questions?" I asked, resting back. I used my fingers to mess with the chord tying my hands.

"Where are we?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The second most hated state in America." I told him. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What world would this be?" He asked. I chuckled.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, giving him an amused look. "This is the world were the governments are so fucking messed up and our and other leaders are too egotistical to understand that they are letting people die over petty issues, not caring about the fact that there are people losing family and friends."

"Is there such a thing as the 5 nations?" He asked, a tick mark starting to form. I shook my head. He went quiet, hand on his chin and looking at the ground. During this time I took a closer look at the people invading my house.

They really did seem familiar. I just don't know from where. I kept my face strait, though I was smirking on the inside when I felt the knots in the chord loosen. I kept the chord on my wrist, though, so the one's observing me wouldn't notice. I then went to work on my feet, making it seem as though I was just uncomfortable.

"I see no threat." The guy that was thinking announced. "I say we let her go, that is if she agrees not to attack or contact anyone." Everyone was now looking at me.

"As long as I am not threatened, I will not attack and I see no reason to tell anyone that you are here since you will probably kill me before they arrive." I said plainly. The group took a look at each other before turning to me.

"Someone go untie her." The guy said. Another guy, this one tall, but since it was a little dark in the room, I couldn't really tell their features came over to me.

"Looks like she already untied herself." The guy chuckled, surprising the group.

"I was wondering when someone would notice." I said, wiggling the chord of my wrists and kicking the chord off my feet, allowing me to stand. "But then again I made sure that you wouldn't suspect."

"Looks like you can take care of yourself better than we thought." A short guy said. I smirked proudly.

"I'm not your average teenage girl." I said. "I thought that would have been pretty obvious since I turned that idiot over there into lunchmeat." I saw some of them roll their eyes.

"We figured." One of them reassured.

"Looks like those strange people were right about meeting a strange girl." Another one of them muttered. I gave them a suspicious look. But I dropped it when the head guy started talking again.

"Since you seem to be ok around us, we will just stay with you." He said. I felt my jaw drop.

"I can only support so many people in this house!" I yelled, waving my arms around. "And I don't want to be around that prick 24/7." Said prick gave me a glare, but didn't say anything.

"Then we will work stuff out." The guy said." I let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Ok." I sighed. "Since I am probably not going to win this argument, I will let you stay. BUT there will be rules, and if you don't follow them, I will be forced to take action." I said, glaring at them.

"That is understandable." The leader said. "What are the rules?"

"No one is allowed into my room without permission." I said. "No one is to touch anything unless I find it ok. No taking or selling anything and I would like some peace and quiet without getting ordered around as a servant."

"The rules are fit, so we will follow them." The head guy said. He turned to the others. They nodded, some more reluctantly the others. I sighed, rubbing my head.

"I need some advil." I muttered, going towards the stairs. When I saw what was left of the top rails on the bottom steps, I groaned, knowing I was going to have to pay for repairs. I stepped over the stuff and went up the stairs, going into my parent's bathroom before getting into the medicine.

I grabbed the advil and popped one in my mouth, putting it back and then go to the kitchen for a glass of water to wash it down.

With that done, I went into the living room that already had some of the people in there. I went to my favorite spot on the couch, opened my now charged laptop to see everything back to the way it was. I also noticed that I had a message.

'_Kyugon, you have just received your surprise or, as you would say, guests. They will be staying with you. Your family is safe and away, so you don't have to worry about them. If anything were to go wrong that would mean them trying to kill you, they will be stopped before too much harm would come. You also don't have to worry about money for we are supplying it. Don't go too overboard. And since we are sure that they are reading this, we are the people that sent them here. And yes we told them to come to you. Enjoy your new friends, Fanfic Staff.'_

"THE FUCK!" I yelled, glaring at the screen. "Those fucking bastards are worse than that guy trying to kill me."

"I wouldn't be talking bitch." Said guy retorted, glaring at me.

"You don't know me." I said. "And you were the one that started it." He got up from his spot on the messed up chair and headed towards me. I stood up immediately, glaring him down as we stood face to face.

"I said I was going to let you live, but you decided to fight." He yelled.

"You pinned me to a wall and said that I would have been your little toy to mess with!" I yelled right back.

"If you would have behaved, you would have then become my bitch." He growled.

"There is no way in hell that I will be someone's bitch." I hissed, willing him to explode. "I follow no one, no one controls me and there is no way in any hell out there that I will let a mother fucking dick wad boss my ass around and do other shit to me without my say." We were silent after that, growling and glaring at each other with all our might.

"Well it's a good thing that I decided against it bitch, because not even Jashin would want you to be near him." He growled. My eyebrows furrowed for a second before realization hit me.

"I know who you guys are now." I said, looking at the others in the room. "You're the Akatsuki." They nodded, some of them twitching when I said the group's name.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." The guy that I am now sure of is Kakuzu, or a really good cosplayer of him, said.

"It's not my fault." I said. "The fact that I kicked through the top railing and had my head slammed onto the stairs scrambled my head." I paused, thinking over what I just noticed. "Wait, with the force of getting kicked and the distance of the drop, my head should've been busted open, not bruised…Did someone catch me?"

"Tobi did!" Tobi said, raising his hand. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I said gently. I got some surprised looks at the change in my voice. He ran over and glomped me, making me look at him uncomfortably.

"Um, could you please let me go?" I asked. "I am not a huge fan of hugs."

"Sorry pretty-himi." He said, getting off and helping me up. I blushed lightly, looking away while rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"I-it's ok." I mumbled quietly. I heard some chuckling around the room.

"Why you blushing, un?" Deidara asked. I let my eyes drop slightly and my arm to fall to my side.

"I am not one to get many complements, mostly I get insulted." I mumbled. I heard hysterical laughter coming from behind me.

"Bitch, all you deserve is insults." The guy that I was glaring at before, Hidan, laughed out. I turned to give him one of my worst glares yet.

"My name is not bitch, it is Dei. Dei Jur Rizu Kada." I snapped.

"Na, your new name is bitch." He said. Then he snapped his fingers. "No! Now it's whore." I let out a furious growl, swinging my arm at him. He simply moved to the side, clearly amused.

"Missed me whore!" He laughed. I sped up my attacks, faking a punch before snapping my leg up, nailing him in the jaw and also making him slam into the wall behind him.

"You are going to pay for that." He growled, holding his jaw.

"Make me fucktard." I said menacingly. He started towards me, so I slid into a defensive position, waiting till he was close enough before using the arm that was behind me to grab the knife from earlier and use it to slash at his throat, successfully cutting through half of it before I launched myself onto him, knocking both of us onto the floor.

With my knees resting on his chest, I dug my hand into his throat, grabbing the very thin vocal cord before ripping out almost the entire thing. After that was done, I stood back up with a victorious smile.

Hidan looked mad before smirking. He opened his mouth, probably to say that I didn't kill him, but gave a look of confusion when no noise came out. He mouthed out 'what did you do to me', making me laugh.

"I ripped out your vocal cord dufus, so now you can't talk until it re-grows." I said, smirking proudly.

"Now if only I'd thought of that..." I heard Kakuzu mumble, making everyone laugh. I looked at my hands before sighing and headed into the closest bathroom to wash my hands and the chord, deciding to keep it as a trophy. I washed the knife too before putting it in a new hiding spot on me.

"Thanks Hidan." I said cheerfully, going back to my spot on the couch, confusing the guy. I showed him his old vocal cord, a big smile on my face. "I have always been fond of anklets." He watched with horror as I tied it around my ankle.

Sitting back, I looked lovingly at the shinny, pretty thing tied around my ankle originally belonging to that bastard.

"How can something so pretty come from something so horrid?" I asked, looking at everyone else. I saw them smirk.

"I guess it's like a clam with a pearl." Kisame said.

"No, Hidan doesn't work that hard. **I agree with you there."** Zetsu said. I laughed, enjoying the one thing that I love the most right now, making fun of Hidan. Speaking of which, he was yelling at us deftly before he realized that didn't work, so he settled for glaring.

Deciding to be nice, I got up and went back into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth, soaking it then going back into the living room to clean up the bloody mess surrounding that guy. He started moving around, yelling deft things at me before I slapped the back of his head.

"I am cleaning up the blood idiot." I said, forcing him to sit back against the wall as I patted the blood away from his skin. I looked at the wound and saw that it would need something to help heal it together.

"Can anyone stitch this up?" I asked, pressing the cloth to his neck to stop the bleeding. I heard someone get up before black threads came towards his neck, making me move the cloth so it could get stitched up.

Hidan's mouth started moving again with no noise, a slightly confused look on his face. I just walked back to my laptop and pressed play on I-tunes, the song that I was listening to earlier blaring. I laughed as the ninja's jumped out of their seats or from where they were standing, looking around frantically.

"It's just my laptop." I said, turning the music down. "No one's going to try and kill you." I saw a few of them glaring at me while the ones with short attention spans just shrugged it off. I looked at the time before heading into the kitchen, pulling out a large box of chicken and a fryer.

Filling the fryer with oil, I swayed to the song playing while waiting for the oil to heat up.

"What is that?" I heard from behind me, making me do a 180 degree jump, nearly crapping myself in the process. It was Konan, making me sigh in relief.

"It's a fryer." I said. "I'm using it to make chicken." She came over and studied it. I saw that a few others had come in and were looking curiously at it. I chuckled lightly, enjoying that it was somewhat quiet. I went to the fridge, took out a large jug of tea and set it on the table with a slight thud.

"Who wants some tea?" I asked. I saw most of them raise their hands, so I made my way through them to get to the cups. Once there, I grabbed the needed amount then went back to the table, poring the sweet, cold drink into the cups and handing them out.

"Arigato." Konan said, giving me a small smile that I gladly returned. I got a nod from Pain and Itachi, a grunt from Kakuzu, silence from Hidan and a large smile from Deidara.

"Looks like you are adjusting well." Sasori said, leaning against the fridge as I put the tea back.

"I have to." I told him, giving a small shrug. "And it's not in my nature to dwell on what's unfixable." He gave me an impressed and (appraising?) look. I shook it off when I heard a hyperactive voice calling my name.

"DEI-CHAN!" Tobi yelled, coming into the kitchen. "Come downstairs!" I sighed before following him down, jumping the stairs instead of walking down them like a normal person. I saw that Kisame was down there, staring intently at the game systems that my brothers were fond of.

"What is this?" Kisame asked, now poking the X-box. I laughed at his reaction when he turned it on.

"It is a game system, this one being an X-box." I told him, going over and turning it off.

"Game system?" He asked, looking quizzically at it. Some of the other criminals invading my home came down to see what was going on.

"Yeah, you play all sorts of games on it." I said. "There are a few other ones. I can bring one out for you to play."

"YAY GAMES!" Tobi cheered while Kisame looked extremely curious, as did the others. I went into my brothers room, grabbed their Nintendo, controllers and a game before bringing it into the living room.

"It's been a while since I played on one of these things." I said, setting up the stuff. "But this should entertain you guys." I bent myself awkwardly to plug the stuff to the back of the TV. I heard a whistle, and some laughter.

"Enjoying the view ass holes?" I yelled from behind the TV. I bent the top part of my body down so that I could see that guys were looking at my ass. The guys down here were Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Itachi. Actually, I wasn't sure about Tobi, and Itachi looking kinda surprised me.

"It's not a bad one, un." Deidara said. I flipped him off, going back to working on plugging the stuff in before moving away and straitening up. Turning the TV and game system on, I put in the game I grabbed, Mario Cart Race, and plugged in all 4 controllers.

"Only the max of 4 people can play any game on here." I said, turning to the guys. "Deidara, unless you find a way to cover your mouths, you can't play." He looked a little disappointed, but that is what he gets for looking at my ass.

"Tobi wanna play!" Tobi said, waving his arm around. Only a second after that the game came up on screen with the loud sound of engines, effectively scaring the crap out of them and making me burst into a fit of laughter.

"I-it's just the ga-ame!" I giggled out. They gave me a light glare while Tobi whined about me scarring him. I grabbed my favorite controller, a green see-through one, and selected play. I turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you playing or not?" I asked, effectively getting Kisame, Tobi and Itachi to grab a controller. It was funny 'cause they each grabbed a color that fit them.

Turning my attention back to the game, I selected one of the trophy courses and picked Princess Peach as my character.

"Alright, choose your characters!" I said to the guys. They looked at their controllers, copying what I had done for the character selection before choosing a character. Kisame chose Bowser, Tobi chose Toad and Itachi chose Mario. With that the race speed selected, we were starting the race.

I have to say, they are better than I thought. I failed at Bowsers castle along with Tobi, while Itachi sucked at the barn course. Kisame failed completely at peaches land. Finally we were on our last run, me and Kisame tied for first with Itachi and Tobi tied for second.

"I am going to win." I said, smirking. "I am beast when it comes to rainbow road." We were starting our engines when I said that. I knew the others were smirking.

"That is where your wrong kiddo." Kisame said, making my smirk grow. Just after that we started the race, me pulling out ahead almost immediately. I destroyed one of those diamond thingies, getting the lighting bolt that I used to shrink them all when they got close. They were gaining on me when one of the weird barking black packman's came, scaring the crap out of the ninja's while also noming on them.

"Beware of the dogs." I remarked, zooming into the league as they tried to recover. Sometimes they managed to catch up or pull ahead a bit, but I always found a way to pull back up front. We were on the final lap when I heard a ding.

"The chicken!" I yelled, confusing the ninja's. Looking back to the game, we were almost to the end. I speed myself up, grabbing one of the mystery boxes and laughing when I saw it was the gold mushroom. Using that, I speed myself in front of the others before passing the finish, the others following a second after. I didn't even wait to see who won before turning to the blond bomber.

"Did you get your hands taken care of?" I asked. He nodded, showing me his gauzed hands. I nodded before handing him the controller, darting up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Taking some chicken from the box I pulled out, I put them in the basket before putting them in the boiling oil, setting the timer and setting myself down on the arm of the couch in the living room, watching the ninja's try to figure out the TV.

Finally giving in, I went over and touched the power button on the flat screen, the little music thing playing that showed it was turning on sounding before the TV flashed, scaring the ninja.

"You guys are really jumpy." I said, laughing a little as I grabbed the silver remote from Pain's hand. I clicked on two, using the up arrow till I got to CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

"That should keep you entertained." I said, handing him the remote back. "Use menu to change the channel if you want something else." He nodded before turning to the screen, watching the crime scene pop up.

"What is this about?" He asked curiously. I smiled lightly, watching the show me and my family love so much.

"It's about the cops in my world solving murders and hanus crimes." I said. "Like the ANBU." I saw him nod, eyes never leaving the television.

"This could provide some information as to how your world works." He muttered. I laughed at that.

"There are a lot of shows like that out there, but the world is messed up. No amount of studying will help you guys understand the way we work." I told them truthfully. "But at least you can understand some of the rules that the government thought would help before we went downhill."

Everyone in the room gave me an incredulous look, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You have no faith in your government and leaders." Konan said. I shrugged.

"With every governor and politician stealing your hard-earned money and the people turning against the people keeping them safe and giving them all the stuff they have, you would be the same way." I saw them wince.

"You sound like you know this very well." Sasori said.

"I do, because my dad is one of the people keeping this place safe." I said. "He served the country to, but the country is screwing him over." Kakuzu looked like he was about to explode.

"How much money do they take?" He asked darkly.

"Do you want me to list the lowest number?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause if I did, that would be somewhere in the hundred thousand's." He darkened considerably, shacking in anger.

"Your world sucks." He growled. I nodded in agreement, going back into the kitchen when there was the ding. I pulled the net up, letting the oil drip off before putting it on a plate with paper towels covering it, catching the leftover oil before putting new chicken in.

Going back to my laptop, I exited out of Itunes and went onto facebook, putting up a quick post saying that the world sucks before exiting out and closing the machine. Standing back up, I went into the bathroom to put my hair up.

Doing that, I took a good look at myself. Tobi's words still wrung in my head, confusing me slightly. I wasn't in anyway pretty. I had average caramel hair with dirty blond streaks and a few copper strands here and there. I had normal grey eyes, adjusting with whatever I wore. My skin was a little pail, almost enough to make me be considered a vampire. It used to be a lovely tan, but then things happened.

My face was round, and I had large cheeks, rounding my face a little more. My nose was a little wide and my eyebrows were not the string-thin ones most girls have, mine being about the width of a pencil at the thickest part. My eyelashes were a little noticeable and I obviously wore no make-up or cover-up.

I was not a twig with a perfectly strait stomach, but the curves I had obviously made that nearly impossible. To me, I seemed perfectly average. Nothing special, nothing extraordinary.

Of course there is the fact that I beat the hell out of an immortal S-ranked criminal and undid my bindings, but as for how I was able to do it, I'm leaving that a mystery.

Sighing, I got out of the bathroom, changing out the chicken again before deciding to sit on top of the counter by the cupboard. Resting my head against it, I let my mind wander wherever it pleased. I didn't notice anyone walk in until there was a snap in front of my face.

"Dei-san." Sasori said, snapping his fingers again. I blinked, making him sigh.

"Yes?" I asked. He pointed to my head, which I was holding with one of my hands.

"I was wondering if you were ok." He said. I smiled at the fact that he was a little worried about me.

"Yeah, my headache just won't go away." I told him truthfully. "Nothing to really worry about." I saw his eyebrows furrow before he reached out and put a hand on my head. I was too surprised to do anything as his hand glowed.

His eyebrows rose slightly as he turned to look at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking, _'Your lying…'_

"Maybe it hurts a lot." I mumbled, looking away. He sighed before gently grabbing my face, making me look at him.

"How bad is it?" He asked. The look in my eyes told him, making a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes. He lifted his hand, letting his chakra scan my head again, seeming to wince.

"How are you dealing with it?" He asked. I shrugged. He sighed before his hand glowed again, relieving my head of its pounding pain.

I was surprised that he was doing this for me. I guess there is more to him then what is shown in the anime.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked, having come in and seen what happened.

"She had a huge headache." Sasori told him. "It looks like the medicine she took hasn't helped her head, so I was checking to make sure her brain was alright." He nodded, leaving.

"Thanks." I said finally said. He gave me a nod in return.

"It doesn't look like anything real serious." He said as he helped me down. "I did the thing you did with the chicken for you." I looked to see most of the box was cooked. I gave him a grateful nod.

"I think the ones in the fryer will be the last if you want to tell everyone that dinner almost done." I said. He nodded before disappearing out of the kitchen. I sighed as I stopped the timer from going off just as it hit one. Doing the last cycle for the chicken, footsteps were heard before people came into the kitchen.

"Just a sec." I mumbled, moving some of the chairs away while pushing the guys out of the kitchen. I grabbed Kisame and Zetsu to help me pull apart the table so that it could fit more people. Now everyone could sit at the table save Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu. Sasori didn't eat, Tobi wanted to be in the living room because he was shy and Zetsu would rather go around and explore the nearby woods, catching dinner there.

"No eating living things." I told him as he phased out of the house. The Akatsuki seemed surprised that I wasn't bothered by his phase-through thingy, but I just shrugged it off, pulling out bags of chips for everyone to have with the chicken.

Thank-you's were heard around the table as everyone dug into their food, some more savagely then others. I let out a little laugh before going into the fridge and pulling out the tea, refilling everyone's cups and getting cups for people who didn't have one yet.

Sitting between Deidara and Itachi, I nibbled on my food, managing to finish it before everyone else as well as my drink before going into the bathroom.

Everyone was now in the living room (even Zetsu), having a quiet conversation before I walked out. They all turned to stare at me, making me shift a little.

"Yes?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back.

"We were just discussing sleeping arrangements." Pain said, making me smile a bit.

"I'm ahead of you on that." I said. "I have another bed in my room that belonged to my little sister. I can have someone in there, preferably Konan cause it is a girl decorated room."

"That will be ok." Konan said, smiling lightly. "I won't mind." I gave a smile back.

"I have two brothers, so two people can get the room downstairs." I said. "I thought maybe Pain can go down there as well as Itachi, since it is quieter there." I saw their nods of approval before I continued.

"There is a master bedroom that belongs to my parents. The bed can fit two people and two other people can fit on the floor. The people can be Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan."

"Where can Tobi sleep?" Tobi asked. I gave him a small smile.

"You can sleep on one of the sofa's." I told him. "It can be one of the couches or recliners, your choice."

"What about Sasori and Zetsu, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sasori can roam around and Zetsu can go explore the place if he wants." I said. "If not, he can get one of the sofa's." Everyone nodded, making me sigh in relief.

Going straight to work, I headed to my room with Konan.

"If you don't want the pink crap my sister has, I can change it." I told her.

"I think I will go a different color." She said, staring warily at the bright highlighter pink that everything had on my sister's bed. I changed it quickly before heading into the living room, pulling out a sheet to cover the upstairs recliner that Tobi wanted and handing him a fluffy green blanket.

Going back to my room, I pulled out the extra blankets and pillows me and my sister had that did NOT consist of pink and put them on the floor in the master bedroom. Spreading the blankest so they made a somewhat comfortable bed, I set pillows around it and had a folded up blanket placed on either side of the makeshift beds.

Finally going into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I grabbed the extra ones my mom stocks up on and gave them to each member that needed it, each brush having a different color on it. When that was done, I stripped of my top shirt so that I had a tank top, my long ponytail covering most of my back.

"Night." I told everyone, opening the door to my room. "If anyone needs me, you can come in. If you hear weird noises, you don't have to worry. If you do hear, however, anything like breaking glass, someone banging on the door, a ding dong sound or anything like on CSI, then get me immediately." I got some responses before I entered my room, hopping into my bed and instantly falling asleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this and all my stories. I had SOOOO much to do and things coming up that I haven't had much time to work on this. I also had other things going through my head. Again I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you forgive me. Other opportunities to come in later and anyone that wants to appear again or for the first time, tell me what group of anime characters you want with you. **

**Taken- Akatsuki, Inu-gang, Task force from DN (including Misa)**


	5. Chapter 5 please read bottom

**Dei's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something shaking me. I ignored it at first, going back to dream land when whatever it was shook me harder. I could hear some talking and immediately put a pillow over my head, doing the shooing motion with my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting lifted up and thrown over a shoulder. I was then taken out of my room and plopped down on the couch. I gave a, rather pathetic, glare at the 4 people in front of me, those people being Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and Deidara.

Hidan, not being able to talk, pointed at me, motioned to everyone else, then put his hand to his mouth in an eating gesture. That is when my glare turned murderous, despite my hair being everywhere.

"You woke me up just so I could get you breakfast?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Some of the others didn't look very confident on their decision to drag me out of my room. I could hear chuckling, so when I turned my head, I saw Kakuzu and Sasori there, silently laughing while Itachi had a smirk.

"Tobi thinks we shouldn't have done that." Tobi stuttered, backing away. I turned my glare back on the four.

"You know there is cereal you can eat." I said quietly, my shoulders starting to shake slightly in anger. "Just get a fricken bowl and poor yourself some and there is all sorts of things you can drink."

"But we don't know where the spoons and bowls are?" Tobi said, waving his arms around. At my look, he went to hide behind Kisame, who was looking at me like _I _was the murderous shark. Hidan just smirked at me before giving me the bird.

Not hesitating, I grabbed his finger, took the knife I had in my bra, and sliced the finger off before chucking it down the stairs, all while remaining on my seat. Hidan gave me a surprised look before going to fetch his finger.

I turned to the remaining 3 that woke me up.

"Any arguments?" I asked, almost sickly sweet. They shook their heads quickly before scampering into the kitchen, Hidan soon after with his finger.

Sighing, I fell onto my side on the couch, my head near Kakuzu's leg. I let my eyes close, only to be woken by laughter.

"What is it now?" I whined, giving a light glare to the trio that where laughing at me.

"It's funny to see you when you wake up." Kakuzu said, chuckling. "That and you just carelessly cut of Hidan's favorite finger and chucked it." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a morning person and cherish my sleep." I said simply. "I should have added that to the rules, don't wake me up." They laughed some more, and I was about to finally go to sleep when Tobi came in the room.

"Dei-chan!" He whined. I groaned, burying my head into the leather couch.

"What do you WANT!" I asked, voice muffled slightly by the leather.

"There's no more cereal!" He said. I groaned again before dragging my lazy ass up off the comfy couch and heading into the kitchen to see that we, indeed, were out. I let my shoulders fall and yet another groan escape my lips.

"How about some French toast sticks?" I asked tiredly, turning to the two that weren't lucky enough to get the cereal. They gave me a confused look, so I went to the freezer, pulled out the large box of frozen crap then pulled out some of the stuff, putting it on a plate and setting it in the microwave.

"I expect you to be able to make your own food, but until you understand how to use this stuff, only simple foods in cupboards and fridges that need no cooking unless I am feeling welcoming." With that I turned around to the bleeping microwave, pulled out the plate and set it on the counter.

Slapping away some hands, I got out a small cup thingy and put some syrup in it before allowing the awake people to take a peace, dip it in the sugary goodness and eat it. Their faces lit up, even the nontalkative ones.

"This is good, un." Deidara said, eyes practically having stars in them. I rolled my eyes, but let a small smile form on my face.

"To make a plate, set some on a glass plate like that." I said, pointing at the now empty plate. "Put it in for about a minute, grab a small bowl, cup thing and get yourself some syrup." They nodded before doing as I said. By that time, a few more people showed up, getting some of the stuff I had.

Taking that as my chance, I slipped out of the kitchen into the bathroom, where I brushed my tangled hair, pulling out my rubber band before I did and getting in the shower. Thankfully I had shut and locked the door so I didn't have to worry about one of them getting in.

I instantly relaxed when the warm, almost scorching hot water hit my skin. I scrubbed shampoo and conditioner into my hair, getting it all bubbly before rinsing it out. I then got to work on my skin, cleaning all the grime I had on it.

Grabbing the towel I had previously set by the shower, I wrapped it around my soaking body and stepped out, all clean and fresh.

Without hesitation, I opened the bathroom door and exited, only to be met with the surprised looks of the entire Akatsuki. I raised an eyebrow at their expressions.

"I live with three men, a demented sister and not to mention most of my family likes to strip until they are in their underwear and run around." I told them. Some of them gave more incredulous looks while others rolled their eyes, going back to what they were doing.

Sighing, I went into my now empty room before closing the door. I pulled out some underwear and a bra, cause those are important, as well as some long jeans, a soft blood red tank-top and a simple working shirt.

Getting dressed and drying some of my hair, I exited the room and went over to Konan, who was silently munching on a granola bar.

"You can go ahead and take a shower." I told her. She nodded gratefully before getting up and following me to my bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I heard one of the guys ask just as I gave Konan a clean towel. I exited the bathroom with her to see everyone looking over to where we were at.

"Bathroom." I said. "You guys probably want to get cleaned up, so I am helping Konan get some stuff. And before you ask why she gets to go before you, _Hidan, _I thought that you should be gentlemen and let a woman go before you." I said, hissing when I said the jerks name.

Konan gave me an appreciative smile for sticking up for her. I just gave her a wink, mentally telling her that I was on her side.

Going back to my room, I looked around for clothes. I let out an 'Aha!' when I found an unopened bag of underwear. I handed her one of them.

"No one has worn these, so they should be good." I told her, going back to searching when I saw a nod. Looking around in my drawers, I pulled out capree black sweats. Heading to the closet, I grabbed one of my many blue tank-tops, this one a navy blue, and grabbed a gray shirt that showed off the shoulders and back, the fabric being tight at the hips before becoming loose at the top with extra fabric. Connecting the shoulders in the back was a chain.

I handed the clothes to Konan, who graciously excepted.

"I don't have any bra's you can use, but I will get you some later today." I told her. She gave me a smile.

"I will just use some wrap as one." She told me. I gave her a smile before walking with her back into the living room.

"This is for all of you." I said, turning to the men. "There are two bathrooms with showers, mine and my parents. Mine is normal while my parents have an adjustable shower-head that if set right, will give you a massage." I almost laughed at some of the members blissful expressions.

"Which do you chose Konan?" I asked, turning to her.

"I'll go with your parents." She said. I gave a knowing smile before leading her to said bathroom.

"There's plenty of stuff in there for you if you need it." I told her before she shut the door. I walked back into the living room before turning to the guys.

"Ok, unless you don't mind a fricken cold shower, only one other person can go in after Konan is done, and that person should probably be one with long hair." I said, going back into my bathroom, taking my siblings towels as well as my clothes from earlier and putting them in a basket.

"Rock paper scissors it for you, un." I heard Deidara say. When I walked out, I saw them smack their hands on their palms before showing which they chose. I giggled lightly when Deidara groaned, having lost to the weasel.

Going back into the bathroom, I brushed through my still-wet hair before exiting again to sit on a free spot on the couch.

"You said you had two showers right?" Pain asked. I nodded. "So why have only one person go at a time?" I gave a small smile.

"Because of the way the thing works." I told him. "If two people were to take a shower at the same time, it would be a battle to see who gets the hot water and who gets the cold water." He nodded, eye twitching slightly.

"How inconvenient." He said. I nodded, relaxing against my seat. My head was starting to hurt me a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Thinking about the members still in their old clothes and that Konan was borrowing some of mine, I decided on my task for the day.

Picking up my lazy ass again, I went into my room, grabbed my blow drier and plugged it in, drying my long-ass hair. I don't know how long it took, but when I was done, Konan was out and the shower was on.

"Feel free to dry your hair." I told her, getting up and going to one of the mirrors, brushing through my hair until it was nice and smooth and put it up, bangs hanging out. Finished there, I went back into the living room. "Ok, once everyone has had their showers, we'll go to the store for clothes and other items." I got nods from around the room, signaling that they heard.

I motioned for the guys go follow me downstairs and into my brothers' room. I pulled out my older brothers un-opened bag of underwear, grateful that my mom decided to re-stock. I each handed them one before saving one for the weasel. Then I pulled out my older brothers jeans, setting one off to the side for weasel.

"These are too small." Kisame said, looking down at the jeans. Hidan and Kakuzu nodded. Sighing, I walked back upstairs before going into my parent's room, grabbing three of my dad's pants. I then went into my room to get them shirts.

"You can use some of my pajama shirts since my dad's are mostly work shirts." I told them, tossing Hidan a shirt that said 'I screw, I nut, I bolt' with said two things at the top (the stuff you use to build) and then a person running away. Of course, he just grinned goofily.

Rummaging through the stuff again, I pulled out one that my dad helped to make, that being a black shirt with a face and a bloody sword, giving that to Kisame. Finally, I pulled one out with Stewie and the dog in a canoe, the shirt saying 'paddle faster, I hear banjoes', that going to Kakuzu.

"Why do you have these baggy shirts?" Kakuzu asked, folding his up with the other clothes.

"Because I find them comfy. That and I've been wearing them since I could walk." I said simply, walking back into the living room, Konan chatting with the other guys that came up. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned to see Itachi there.

"Stuffs downstairs on one of the beds." I told him. "Feel free to choose one of the shirts." He nodded before going down.

"Dei-chan, what's this?" Tobi asked, holding up a little silver thing. I smiled, taking it from him.

"It's my Eclipse." I said. "It plays music." He looked at it with wonder, making me grin before going to the speaker we had. I plugged it in, turned the devise on before turning on my Eclipse. 'Last Resort' came on, making me grin.

"This is a disturbing song." Pain said, making my grin grow.

"That's not the most disturbing." I said. "And I like it since there was a point that I was suicidal." Eyebrows raised, only making me chuckle. "Trust me, I am probably just as, if not more, screwed up then Hidan." More eyebrows rose and mouths dropped.

Hidan I could see was looking at me in a new light. He pointed at me then pointed to the speaker.

"Are you asking how?" I asked. He nodded, making my smile turn bitter. "The answer is ass-holes that seem to find me everywhere I go." He looked a little taken back and for I second I could have sworn I saw protectiveness flash in his eyes.

Ignoring that, I went into the kitchen to get the now clean dishes from last night. Being who I was, I staked all the plates on top of each other along with the bowls before getting up and putting them away. I did the same for the cups and with a little difficulty, putting the rest away.

Seeing the trash was full, I took it out and tied the red things into a not before throwing it over my shoulder and heading downstairs.

I passed Itachi on the stairs. He gave me a slightly questioning look that I answered with "chores" Nodding, he continued up the steps.

Throwing the trash in one of the two large black trash cans, I closed the door and headed upstairs to put a new trash bag in. Putting the lid back on, I set to work on cleaning dishes from breakfast. I was surprised when Deidara came in and helped me.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a small smile. He nodded, smiling as well. Showing him how to put them in the dishwasher, we managed to get though them fast.

"I think the water should be hot now." I told him. He nodded before getting his stuff and heading into a bathroom. Adding the necessary stuff to the now full dishwasher, I closed and started it. Giving the group a quick look, I opened the front door, stepping down the steps to get the mail.

Looking though the mail, I came back inside and locked the door. I was surprised to see a letter for me.

Setting the other things down, I opened it, finding a letter and a small plastic card.

'_Use this card to get stuff for your group. Bills for when they are with you will be paid so you have no worry for it. This card is strictly used to get them some clothes, essentials and some food.'_

"Well that's nice." I said, setting the paper down to look at the card. "They are going to help us pay for things we need."

"Really?" Pain asked. I nodded, going into my room to get my wallet. A now dressed Deidara was out and came into my room to use the blow dryer.

"What's that un?" He asked.

"Something that will help to pay for some things." I told him. He nodded in understanding before turning the blow dryer on and working on his hair.

Sitting down on the arm of the couch, I put the card in before checking how much money I had. Smiling, I was glad to see with the allowance I got, I now had $451.64. So much self restraint was needed to save up to this amount.

"Dei-chan?" Tobi asked. I glanced at him, eyebrow raised. Scratching the back of his head while looking away, he managed to look shy. "Tobi wants to know what this song is about." Blinking, I turned to my MP3, paying attention to the lyrics.

"Oh." I started, realizing what the song was. "This is a song about how a mother was diagnosed with a disease called cancer."

"What's cancer?" He asked. I noticed that the others where now paying attention when I said disease.

"Cancer is a very deadly disease that has claimed many lives." I told him. "Cancer can be found in any part of a body. Many have lost lives, parts of their body, some organs, hair or their fertility."

"That's horrible." He breathed. "Why do you listen to such a sad song?" I looked away, feeling sadness grip my heart.

"I lost someone I cared a great deal for to it many years ago." I told him. "She had cancer in her brain and skin. I saw her suffer though it to the very end, but she always wore a smile on her face."

"Who was she?" He asked quietly.

"My grandmother." I told him, feeling myself lock up my emotions. "There is no cure for cancer. And even though some people can get it removed, it can come back."

"Do you miss her?" He asked. I was silent for a long while before I finally spoke up.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I am like my father in many ways, but in other ways I was like her. She was my best friend and understood my constant craving for unusual books. Everything changed when she passed" I blinked, locking the last of my emotions in their container before standing up.

They took it as a sign to stop questioning. As I waited for them to finish getting showered, I cleaned up and did the rest of my chores. The familiar dead feeling weighed down on me. I learned long ago that showing emotion does not help in any way. So instead of expressing myself, I locked them away. I've done it so much that it is natural.

Noting that the music was still on rather depressing songs in my view, I clicked though until it got to the more energetic ones. Usually after a few songs I was back to normal and the Akatsuki noted that.

"Are you guys all ready?" I asked, seeing them in their borrowed clothes. They nodded. Doing a quick check at the time, I headed downstairs with the group in tow. Making sure everything was off, I put them in our family van.

Our family van was really large, fitting a lot of people in there. We took it on trips with our family because ours is HUGE. That and the kids usually stuck together. So with them in the back, I started the engine and pulled out.

"This thing is weird." Kisame said, looking around the vehicle with the others.

"It's a van." I told him. "It's our use of transportation."

"You can't run or seal stuff?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We aren't very fast and we don't have chakra." I told him. "By the way, some of you might want to hide some of your looks. Hair you don't really have to because there are a lot of people here with strange hair colors and styles." Seeing them nod and do as I said in the rear view mirror, I looked forward.

The trip was filled with a lot of questions about the vehicle and the things around. I easily answered them. Taking a glance in the rear view mirror, I saw that there was a guy on my butt.

Muttering to myself, I kept on taking a quick glance back. When I looked forward however, I saw a vehicle running a red light, heading straight towards me.

"SHIT!" I screamed, turning the wheel as hard as I could to avoid collision. He managed to clip the corner, making us spin in the middle of the freeway. Doing a quick trick with the wheel, we stopped, avoiding the other cars that passed by, trying to avoid the collision.

"HEY!" I yelled leaning out of the window. "Be careful next-" Before I could continue I saw blood in the crashed car. Lots of blood. Unbuckling quickly, I turned to the group.

"Stay here." Then I was out, bolting to the vehicle. I threw open the driver's door to see a guy in there, unconscious and very, very bloody. Thinking fast, I pulled him out, setting his upper body so that it rested against me before looking for the cut causing so much blood.

Seeing it, I put my hands over it, trying to stop the flow.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I shouted at the people stopped. I saw some take out their phones, calling for an ambulance or videotaping what was happening.

The guy groaned and blood slipped past my fingers, pressing against his cut neck.

"Stay still." I ordered. "You need to stay still and not talk or move at all." His silence was my answer. I could feel his pulse though the blood.

Looking back at the van, I could see the Akatsuki in there, staring at me in slight shock. At a faint child's cry, I looked in the car to see something in there. Looking around desperately, I made eye contact with someone in the stopped crowd.

Immediately he came over at my desperate look.

"There is a child in the car." I told him. "You have to get the kid!" He nodded and pulled the slightly smashed door open, pulling out a slightly cut screaming girl and a crying infant who was uninjured.

"Daddy!" The girl cried.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"I don't know?" She cried into the guy. He shielded her away from the bloody mess while trying to calm her down. Looking around, I spotted a bloody mess in the grass. One look and I knew. The mother was thrown from the vehicle in the crash. I saw the guy that was on my butt come out and look around in a slight daze. He was crashed into the one car and had a small gash on his head.

"Hey!" I shouted at the guy. He looked over at me in confusion, still swaying. "Sit down before you injure yourself more!" Too late, he was passed out on the ground. Ambulance sirens where getting closer to us. Luckily they appeared just seconds later.

"Please get this guy first." I told one of the people from the ambulance. "He has a cut on his neck and I don't know how much blood he lost." The person nodded before calling to the others to get a gurney.

One of them came and took my place in blocking the blood.

"We need to get this fixed now." Another person said. Turning to me, she said. "You will have to stay here until we can get this stopped." I nodded.

"The mom is over there." I said, motioning my head over towards the bloodied grass. "She didn't make it." Some of them went over to her and found that she was, indeed, dead.

Luckily they got the guy stable and on the gurney. Some officers that were there were talking to me as I told them what happened. Nodding at the info I told them, they asked if I wanted to press charges. When I told them no they dismissed me. Getting back in the van, I turned to the group.

"What happened?!" Konan asked, seeming a little freaked.

"Car wreck." I told her. "It's sadly common and has taken a lot of lives." With everything ok, we started to continue our drive.

"What happened to the people?" Itachi asked.

"The guy behind us passed out. The family in the car got the most damage." I told him. "The mother was thrown from the vehicle and died. The father, who I had, was bleeding heavily. The two kids were alright, a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious." I sighed. "Those two might become orphans if the dad doesn't make it."

"This is common, children getting orphaned that quickly?" Sasori asked. I nodded.

"This world is dangerous." I told them. "Most deaths are on the road while driving. I'll check later to see if there ok at the hospital." With that we finally reached the store we were looking for. Earlier while talking to the cops, they had me change clothes so that they can examine the blood on them, with the promise that they would give it back.

Shutting off the engine, I got out with the still slightly shaken Akatsuki. Tobi was clinging to Deidara, who looked to be too distracted to care.

Sighing, I grabbed a cart and headed to the clothing first. With the distraction of picking out clothes, they minds were off of the earlier event. My mind was still on it and how many people will be seeing this on the news. I saw the camera crew appear just before the ambulances.

Going through my mental check-list, I set off to the grocery section after the group finished getting clothes. I got a lot of veggies, meat and other items that would be easy to make. I also stocked up on bathroom supplies.

Finally after getting some sugarless sweets from Tobi's constant asking and a book that caught my interest, we made it to checkout. The guy scanned all the items, put them in bags and put them back in the cart.

I could feel my mouth gape at the increasing cost of it all. Gulping lightly, I watched as the last item was scanned, bringing the total to a lot. Handing him the card, he looked surprised before handing it back along with a receipt.

Taking it and going, I continued to stare at the total. Kakuzu took it away and his mouth dropped. Everyone took a look and was surprised.

"And to think it would have all cost so much less if I had the patience for couponing." I muttered.

"Couponing?" Kakuzu asked, having listened since I said 'cost'. Seeing an advantage here, I continued on innocently.

"Yeah, couponing." I said. "They are pieces of paper with deals on them that you will get some money off items. I heard that some people are so good at it that they can get most of their stuff for free or even have a store owe them." I inwardly smirked at the wheels turning in his head.

With the idea of him possibly becoming an extreme couponer, I found that I had a spring to my step. Glancing at the others, I saw them giving me a look that said that they knew what I was doing. I just smiled back innocently, making some of them get an amused and slightly proud look on their face.

Stuffing the groceries in the back of the monster, everyone got in. Since the cold stuff I had was in a special container, I didn't have to worry about it as I headed over to the hospital. I told them to stay in the vehicle while I went in.

Asking for the victim of the three car collision, I saw one of the medics come jog up to me.

"You're the girl that got the father out of the car." She said. I nodded, a worried look on my face.

"I was wondering if him and the kids were ok." I told her.

"They are fine." She told me. "The father passed out from low blood sugar, causing the accident." I sighed.

"So he had diabetes's." I muttered.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I can take you to them if you want." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, following her into the critical care. Going into one of the rooms, I saw the baby silently sleeping and the young girl sitting sadly in a chair, tears slipping down her face. The dad didn't look very happy either.

"This is the girl that got you out of the car and heard your daughters cry." The medic said. They looked over at me.

"I came by to make sure you guys were alright." I said. "I am guessing you got the bad news?" They nodded, tears threatening to spill out off the dad.

"If it wasn't for you, daddy would be dead." The girl sobbed, racing over and hugging me. "Thank you!" I hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"It was a good thing you yelled, otherwise we wouldn't have known you were there. We also wouldn't have known everything that happened." The medic said. I nodded, gently holding the girls face in my hands.

"Be strong and smile, you still have your dad and brother with you." I told her. "I'm going to have to go now. Remember, smile a little." She did as I said, tears slowing. Getting up, I thanked the medic before going back to my group.

"The dad's alive." I told them at their looks. I was smiling a little. Even with the seemingly bad luck I was having today, there were good things coming about. Thinking about news, I sighed. As soon as it is aired and the video that must have been taken of the accident is shown, my friends and family are bound to freak.

"You alright?" Konan asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, just thinking." I told her, adding a smile for reassurance. She smiled back a bit.

"Today is not your day is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nope." I responded, feeling like laughing at myself for the events. "Let's go home and get the food put away. The refrigerated items can only last so long."

It took a while before we arrived back at my place. I took notice that they were a little rigged though the ride and I don't blame them. My first accident was bad as well. Ha, my first accident nearly killed me!

"Why are you laughing Dei-chan?" Tobi asked, a few bags on each arm as he followed me up the steps and into the kitchen.

"Oh, just remembering the first time I was in a car crash." I said simply, setting the groceries on the table before taking them out of their bags and putting them away.

"What happened in you first crash if you don't mind us asking." Zetsu asked. **"Has to be something interesting if you're laughing."** I smiled, putting more French stick in the freezer.

"I don't mind telling the story." I said. "It's been a few years since the accident." By now most of the groceries were put away thanks to my aunt teaching me how to put a crap load of stuff into a small amount of storage.

The Akatsuki where either around the kitchen where I was starting to pull out stuff to make diner or in the living room, listening in.

"I was in 4th grade, so between 10 and 11." I started. "My mother was taking my sibling and me out to go to a store. We were in a crappy car we got in an auction. My brother was sitting shot gun, my little sister and brother on either side of me in the back in booster seats. I sat in the middle with a seatbelt that only went around my waist.

We were stopped at red light, about to make a turn when I heard a tire screech behind me. I was tempted to turn around to watch but decided against it." I paused. "And that is when it happened."

I could almost hear the tires screeching. The memory was fresh in my mind, like it only happened moment ago. "A large truck rammed into the back of the car. How I didn't fly out of the car like the mom in that wreak is a mystery." I paused again, but shook it so that I could continue to tell it.

"Anyway, my head went down from between my legs, nearly touching my feet to getting slammed back against the headrest. Since there was no head cushion and I was just tall enough, the back of my head could easily rest on it so long as I bent my head back."

"That's already three ways you could have died." Konan pointed out. I nodded, continuing the story.

"My mom and older brother were fine. So was my two younger siblings next to me." I told them. I sighed sadly. "I can still hear my toddler sister screaming 'sissy' while my little brother screamed."

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Cause I was nearly dead." I told him. "The whiplash was strong enough where I could have had my neck snapped, but somehow it didn't, but I was dazed. The man in the truck came and opened the door, apologizing and looking so scared and panicked."

"Eventually the cops came and got my siblings out. I was barely conscious. They kept on trying to get me to talk, but all I could do was blink, and even that was slow. They looked so far away." I sighed. "Eventually they got me out and on a stretcher with a neck brace. The only thing keeping me conscious was the sun. And when I looked off to the side, I saw so many cars passing by. My mom was talking about the ambulances and how we were getting transported.

My little sister and I were put in the same ambulance." I continued. "I tried to look at her, but I couldn't move my head. The medic guy had tried to get me and my sister to talk, and I could barely answer. Next thing I knew I was being taken out and rushed into a hospital.

There were so many white walls. And doors. I was wheeled in where my family was. A doctor came in and asked us if we were feeling any pain. I was still dazed and barely comprehending anything. He checked on my brother, which seemed to take forever, but he never bothered to for the rest of us." I sighed.

"He doesn't sound like a smart doctor." Sasori said.

"He wasn't." I agreed. "He would have heard where we were and known I was the one in need of the most assistance. It was a miracle I was still conscious let alone alive."

"What happened after you left?" Kisame asked.

"I went to one of my uncles houses and waited for my dad to come back from work." I answered. "He was having a garage sale. I was not so dazed but was still sluggish. The medics let us keep the neck braces and we played with them along with our cousins."

"You remember it perfectly it seems." Kakuzu said.

"Cause I do." I told him. "I don't nessicarely remember the words, but everything else, every image is fresh."

"Does this mean you have back problems?" Sasori asked.

"Sort of." I responded. "It made my back weird, but there are advantages and disadvantages to it." Smiling, threw in the last bit of ingredient for the spaghetti and stirred it before determining it done.

"So in one day you nearly die in at least three ways, most four." Pain said, as if to make sure he was hearing it correctly.

"Yep." I said, putting some of the finished pasta onto a plate for myself. Taking a fork, I went to a spot at the table with some of the members that had also gotten their food.

"You seem to be strong in will power as well as physically to not have died, un." Deidara said, mouth full of noodles. Laughing, I played with mine.

"Us Kada's are stronger than most normal people." I said. "It explains why it takes a lot for us to die in an accident." I guess they could hear how proud I was of my family because some of them smiled.

"You're interesting kid." Kisame said, patting my head. I just smiled up at him.

"And you've only known me for a short while." I pointed out. He just laughed, rustling my hair in an older brother way. That just made my smile grow as I continued to eat my pasta.

'_These guys aren't as bad as the anime makes them out to be.'_ I thought as I watched them all talking like a normal group of friends or even a family. _'Even then I liked the guys. Maybe the fanfiction staff sending them here wasn't such a bad thing after all.'_

**I APPOLAGISE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It is true that my grandmother died of cancer, and for those who wanted to know the song, it was 'I'm Gonna Love You Though It'. **

**Also the last accident actually happened to me. I remember it clear as day, but for the life of me can't remember most of what was said. **

**I am also very proud of my family. So there is some actually things in my life in here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. No need for a disclaimer since you know who are my characters and who are not.**

**Ok, so far still anyone who want's to can be in this story. I accept anyone. Just tell me if you want to be called by a certain name other than your fanfic account like if you appear latter on not in fanfiction author gathering. **

**So far, these groups are taken: Inu-gang, Sesshomaru's Group, Akatsuki, Hetalia Allies and Axis powers**

**Ja ne and enjoy!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	7. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	8. IT STARTS AGAIN!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


End file.
